Frozen Chronicles Of Sun And Snow
by WhiteTigerLily911
Summary: A year after Prince Hans attempted to take the Kingdom of Arendelle. Elsa has begun to feel the woes of being a Queen. Her Kingdom was at peace until threats from the Southern Aisles started plaguing her country. Now she fears the worst, war. Elsa must face new battles, find a frozen guardian in an enchanted forest, conquer a Demon of Fire and overcome her biggest fear. Love.
1. Chapter 1

" **Elsaaaaaaaa!" Anna cut a corner nearly knocking over one of the servants. "Whoopers sorry, Elsa!" She slammed the door open to the portrait room and there she was. Anna sighed quietly and walked slowly toward Elsa. She watched Elsa Gazing into the paintings of such happy faces wishing she herself could show such happiness. Anna stood next to her sister and waited to speak, not wanting to interrupt her thoughts. Though What she had to say was really important.**

"I haven't been in here since I was a child," Anna Blinked and looked at the painting of the young lady in the swing. Elsa continued walking around the room. "I forget all the beautiful artwork in this room." Anna nodded, her cheeks blew up with air, she needed to tell her. "We used to play in here so much didn't we?" Anna nodded again, hurry up. "And make snow men and oh...and iceskatt-" Elsa pointed and ice shot out of her fingers, she quickly held her hand tightly into her chest. Anna blinked and walked over to Elsa, noticing she frosted the whole resting chair. Anna grabbed her arm and rubbed it gently.

"Elsa...you didn't mean too it's-" Snow started to fall around them and Anna's cheek blew up with air again. "No, no, no, no. No. Stop it."

"Anna,"

"Nope I already know what you're going to say. I can't control it. I'm a Monsterrrrrr," Elsa Giggled over her dramatizing the word Monster. "You are going to be just fine and there might be some mishaps of frozen chairs now and then get use to it! This is you." Elsa smiled and shook her head. The snowflakes began to disperse around them.

"So What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh?... What was I going to- Oh! Checkers!"

"Checkers... Well we can play if you like,"

"No my horse,"

"Horse?" Anna grabbed her hand.

"I'll show you, I hope we didn't miss it!"

"Miss?" Anna yanked her hand and started sprinting down the corridor. Turning sharp around corners until they reached Ki.

"Your Majesties Hello. Ice master is waiting for you both in the stables."

"Thanks Ki" They rushed passed him and around the corner to the stables. Olaf Smiled wide and ran up to the tired girls.

"Hurry guys checkers is about to burst." Elsa's eyes widened and gasped out air.

Anna quickly led her to one of the stalls. There on the floor lay Checkers and Kris toff kneeling right next to the horse. Anna picked up her skirt and sat next to Kristoff. Elsa watched by the stall door s Anna softly pet the mane of her stead.

"She's in labor?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Yes!" Anna gasped with such excitement and so did her horse Checkers, baying as if to reply to Anna. "Ok, ok, so is it a filly or a colt?!" Kris toff chuckled and wiped his hand on his towel and put it on his shoulder.

"It's too soon to tell, you know that."

"I just want this little horse to meet aunt Elsa and Anna." She continued petting Checkers head when suddenly she jolted up her head with pain. Elsa jumped backwards, what happened? "Checkers! Checkers! What's wrong!? Kristoff?!"

"I-I don't know?!"

"What's wrong?" Elsa looked up. A man looked down with a straight stare. They all stood there quite for a moment and Kristoff soon broke he silence.

"I-I don't know, we don't know what could be wrong,"

"I think I do," He squeezed past Elsa and knelt down next to Kristoff. "May I?" Kristoff nodded and scooted away. The man placed his hands softly messaging the animals stomach. Checkers whined in pain. "Its alright," He rubbed his head and bite off one of his gloves. "How long has she been like this?"

"About a good 20 minutes," Kristoff replied.

"Alright the foals leg is stuck I need to reach in and help ease out its leg, once I do that she can do the rest. "

Elsa began to shiver, she was scared for this poor creature. She noticed little specks of snow begin to form in the air. "The hell," Elsa's eyes darted toward the man's confused exspression.

"Snow? This might affect the delivery,"

Elsa bite her lip. Anna noticed her distress and reached toward Elsa but she quickly side stepped and walked out of the stables. Olaf watched her as she headed to the docks and Anna run after her.

 **Elsa reached the decks and walked down the stairs to the shore. She grabbed her sides and fell on her knees in the sand. She shook her head. "Did I do this to Anna's horse?" She looked at her shaking hands. She has tried for so long just to stay calm. But fear had a cruel hold on Elsa's heart. A shadow cast over her own and Elsa looked behind her. Anna stood above gasping from running and reached her hands toward Elsa. She took them and stood next to her.**

"I'm so sorry, h-he said that I-"

"Checkers was already having complications before you even started cooling the surrounding air." Elsa looked away to her now folded hands. "It couldn't of been you," She nodded trying to calm down.

"Anna! Elsa!" They both turned as Olaf hopped toward them. "Quick its Checkers!"

" **Who is a handsome boy? You are, yes you are," Anna nuzzled the foal's nose and kissed it. Elsa put her hand over her mouth trying to conceal her smile but couldn't. She was very happy.**

"I'm so relieved he's alright," The man smiled as well at Elsa's relief for it matched his own. He rubbed a warm cloth on the colt's legs.

"Your Mare is a fighter," Anna rubbed Checker's neck. Kristoff watched from the next stall over brushing off Sven. He was happy to see Anna smiling. "He's a very pretty color, its rare to see such a unique color for a Norwegian Fjord," Anna smiled widely at the man's remark.

"Really?" He nodded and rubbed the top of it's head.

"This Kvit color is very rare, your lucky to have him," Anna looked at Elsa and back to the new horse of the family.

"Elsa," Elsa looked at her trying so hard not to look at the cute little animal. "I would like to give him to you," Elsa put her hand on her chest surprised. Anna wanted to give her such an amazing horse, why?

"But he's yours, besides I don't know how to ride-"

"Then learn,"

"But-"

"I want to," Anna stood up and urged her to come in the stall. Elsa stepped in and knelt down with Anna. "He is special and rare and unique... Just like you." Elsa touched its head and it bayed happily. She laughed at his tired cry.

"Alright then, well what do we name him?"

"We? Nope you. Your horse you name him,"

"I'm not sure..."

"Genty," Elsa frowned and looked up at the man sitting in the corner.

"Genty?" She asked and he nodded

"It's Irish for snow," Elsa eyes softened toward him. "He was born under a snow fall and snow is the color of his coat."

"Snow?" She cupped the small horse jaw and watched his eyes. "D-do you like Genty?" It shook its head and Elsa mimicked his movement.

"Well Genty it is," Elsa looked to the corner to thank the man but he was gone. Elsa nodded sadly but soon forgot where he went after Genty bumped her arm.

 **Elsa blinked when the light brightened her room from the early morning. She was very eager to see Genty. She waited months and he was finally big enough for her to ride him. Of course she was a little nervous having only rode him a couple of times. But she was determined to have a nice day out with him alone. She rose out of bed, grabbed her favorite corset and riding skirt and headed to her mirror. Elsa got dressed then braided her hair and fastened it with an ice hairband. She was ready.**

"Queen Elsa?" Elsa heard the muffled voice and sudden knocks through her doors.

"Come in," Elsa began as Master Ki entered her quarters. He smiled and bowed.

"Good morning Kai. How are you?" Elsa urged him to come and she softly intertwined her hands in front of her.

"I am well your Majesty. I am so very glad to see you excited for riding," She nodded, pleased that he noticed.

Kai was like an uncle to her. It always made her happy that he cared to ask about her day. "Although I have some concerns,"

"Yes?"

"Well you said you wanted to be alone for your first outdoor ride with Genty but I'm afraid I find it unwise for you to be alone my Queen," Elsa frowned,

Kai knew better than anyone that she deserved some freedom from what she dealt with all those years. She didn't want to shut anything out anymore. She wanted to embrace as much as she could. Without the distraction of a group of guards, she wanted to relax with her horse and have fun.

"Master Kai I have my magic... I-I a sure you I will be f-"

"No you won't," Elsa was stunned by such a straight remark from Kai. She watched him shake his head. "Forgive me Elsa it's...you are the Queen now, whether we would like to believe it or not we do not live in peace anymore. Prince Hans wants your kingdom. We now realize we have enemies... I just want you to be safe."

Elsa sighed, he was right. It wasn't about her anymore its now her people and...and Anna. She needed to keep them safe and to do that she needed to be safe as well. She nodded and Kai sighed in relief.

"Who...will be my escorts?" She asked.

"Escort,"

Kai chuckled at her confused frown. "His name is Sir Asher. He just joined the royal guard. He was highly recommended by your uncle King Thomas. He came all the way from Corona. Young man please come in," Asher entered the room and both Elsa and him froze.

"You?"

Asher quickly took off his helmet and smoothed his hair while fastening it under his arm. He bowed towards Elsa. Elsa just looked to both her sides not sure what to think. He rose while wearing a hearty smile. "I had no idea you were the Queen... Uh y-your Majesty."

Asher cleared his throat trying to speak as formal as he could. Kai gave him a suspicious look.

"You have met her Majesty?"

Asher's Helmet slipped and he caught it mid air, he paused in embarrassment and placed it to his side once more. Not realizing how much he was blushing. "Y-yes Master Ki I-"

"He helped Anna's Horse deliver Genty." Elsa answered sharply. She bit her lip. Why was she acting so rude today. Kai grinned smiled and hit Ashers arm.

"So that's where you went when you visited last? The hero hmm?" Asher laughed.

"Yes Sir... So how is Genty Queen Elsa?" Elsa blanked and for couple moments didn't answer.

"Fine." Elsa said bluntly not meaning too. "Excuse me. I... Please forgive me."

Kai noticed her struggle and quickly changed the conversation.

"It's alright Elsa. Well I'll leave you to it Sir Asher. Have a good day your Majesty."

Kai left the room with the two and they both stood there in silence. Elsa just stared down at her folded hands.

"My Queen?" Elsa looked up and watched

Asher lift out his folded arm. "Shall we go?" Elsa nodded and took his arm, intertwining hers with his. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She replied quietly. He walked out the door with her in arm and they started down the halls.

"Your hands are freezing," Elsa gasped silently and looked toward her fingers. A tad of frost covered the top layer of the fabric of his jacket. Elsa then remembered he didn't know of her powers yet. "Would you like my jacket your

Majes-"

"Oh no its fine thank you though," He nodded and grinned curiously.

"You are quite an interesting Woman." She smiled lightly at his remark. Was that a good thing?

" **Is that him?!" Elsa nodded and walked up to his stall.**

"Genty?"

Genty came out bobbing his head wildly. Excited to see the women in front of him. When Elsa got closer he huffed and lowered his head to her height. She pet his nose and kissed it. Asher walked closer to him as well and studied the horse.

"He has grown quite a lot! I bet he could pick you up with his head if he wanted to."

"He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Elsa replied with another kiss on Genty's nose. Asher went to the stall next to Genty's and whistled. Elsa watched as a beautiful black stallion walked up to him. It sniffed his hair and bowed its head into his hands.

"Meet Adiya."

Elsa's eyes rose to his stead's, when it noticed her gaze it huffed at her.

"And what does that name mean Sir Asher?"

"Gentle,"

"You really love meaningful names don't you?" Elsa implied. He opened the stall and stepped to side. Adiya walked out in front of him so he could saddle her. Elsa did the same except Genty had a bit of a jump to his step.

"You could say it's a hobby of mine, your name means God's promise correct?" A sudden chill went down her spine and triggered a memory.

"Y-yes..." He buckled his saddle and walked over to hers and fitted the saddle correctly. He looked back at the buckle and to her confused.

"Did I say something wrong My Queen?" Elsa lifted her hands up.

"Oh no... You didn't... The last time I heard that was from my late father," He squinted his eyes shut annoyed with himself.

"I apologize I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"It was a good memory." Genty bumped her shoulder and Bayed for her attention. She smiled and rubbed his jaw.

Asher smiled and grabbed Genty as well as Adiya's reins and started out the stables. A few moments later they were both on their horses heading toward the trails.

"Elsaaaaaa!"

Asher and Elsa looked back confused. Anna ran up to them with her hands waving in the air.

"Anna?" Elsa watched Anna stumble over, she sat her hands on her knees gasping for air.

"Dear god, w-what are... Phew! H-hold on a sec."

"Anna I told you I was going on a ride today."

"I thought...dear lord, breathe Anna... I was going with you wasn't I?" Anna asked while stretching her back.

"You told me you had a picnic planned with Kristoff," Anna blinked and sighed obnoxiously. Elsa giggled. "I promise we will have some sister time soon." Anna folded her arms together and eyed the man on the horse beside her. He waved nervously at her.

"Uh-huh who are you?"

"Sir Asher, Princess." He bowed half way noticing Anna stomping over to him, startling Genty in the process. Elsa tapped his neck and watched Anna.

"Nuh-uh No. Do not call me Princess, Dasher."

"Ah yes. Forgive me Princess Ann- Dasher?" Anna pointed her finger up at him.

"You don't happen to be related to a Hans of the Southern Isles do you? And should you be in like a Christmas song, Dasher?"

"Anna! This is Sir Asher; Uncle Thomas sent him from Corona. He is part of his royal guard." Anna winced and looked up at him with an uneasy gaze.

"Sorry," Anna shrugged toward Elsa not sure what else to say.

"It is completely fine Princess Ann-"

"Please! Do not call me princess! He called me that...just call me Anna... Uh what was it... Dasher,"

"Alright Anna... Dasher?" Anna twirled toward Elsa and patted Genty.

"Have fun and don't get lost k?" Elsa nodded and clicked her Heels. Genty then began a study prance and then into a jog. She waved good bye to Anna as Asher caught up with her.

" **Whoa Genty," Elsa pulled on her reigns and stopped her horse to a halt. Asher did the same. She jumped off with ease and stepped into the meadow. Elsa walked up a small hill and looked out into the distance.**

"Queen Elsa?" Asher rested his arms on his saddle and looked at her curiously.

"I'll be just a moment, I just," Elsa inhaled and then exhaled as the wind washed over her. "I just need to breathe,"

Asher grinned and unmounted his horse. He patted Genty as he walked past him to the small hill until he reached where Elsa stood.

"Arendelle is quite a place," Elsa hummed in response. They both looked out into the scenery enjoying its unending beauty. Elsa remembered the incident she caused when Genty was born and frowned. He noticed her gaze. "Your Majesty?" Elsa shook her head and folded her hands.

"I... You see I thought you should know that I have abilities- No I have talents?" He stepped in front of her and she looked up at him confused.

"I know about your magic," Elsa about choked on her own breath. He knew?! Why didn't he say anything?!

"Why didn't you-"

"Well there was a talking snow man and you frosted my clothes so-"

"No... You acted like you didn't know."

"Well your Majesty... I am your new guard and I wanted you to tell me," She shook her head still not really understanding. "But you didnt so i thought I should just tell you but I still want you to trust me when you want to trust me. Do you understand?"

"You," Little snowflakes formed around them and she squeezed her hands tighter trying to control it. "You don't mind?" He laughed and blew one of the snowflakes out of his hair.

"Your cousin, Princess Rapunzel used to have the power to heal people with her hair when she sang. I don't mind."

"She did didnt she." Elsa giggled. And the snow vanished with the wind.

"Yes! It was quite fascinating."

"You find it fascinating?"

"I do." Asher replied with an enthusiastic smile. He gestured her to follow him back down to the horses. She nodded and they both headed down. Asher jogged toward his horse and followed behind.

"It's not easy to have though, especially while trying to control it and... What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

Asher held a basket in his hand and turned. Elsa laughed when she noticed Asher had an apple stuffed in his mouth. "Ahem sh awry," Elsa shook her head with a smile.

"What was that?" He placed the basket down and grabbed the apple out of his mouth.

"I said im sorry," He rose his eyebrows as she clapped sarcastically.

"Ah I see,"

"Master Kai had lunch packed," He set it down on the grass and started opening it. Elsa sat down as well fixing her riding skirt in the process. He looked at Elsa and then back at the basket. Acting as if her were alarmed. There was a huge bag of chocolate. "Arendelle sure likes its chocolate," He handed her a plate and took a bite out of the apple.

"Yes we do. Have you tried some?" He held up a hand right away with a luagh.

"Yes plenty! Prince Eugene gave me some the last time you sent chocolate to the King and Queen." He sat down a small platter of fruits, ham, and bread and they started to serve themselves.

"You know the prince?" She asked surprised while nibbling on a piece of ham.

"We grew up in the same orphanage together,

"I'm sorry,"

"Oh no don't be, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in the royal guard,"

"How come?"

"Well I tried really hard to get that position...but they didn't want a kid off the streets so," He took a bite of ham and she froze until he continued. "Eugene became a royal and he found me one day working in the castle's stables. Then he pulled a few strings and here I am." He smiled and took another bite.

"So you and him are friends?"

"At a time we were like brothers but he grew up and ran away from the convent. The last time I saw him I was maybe 12. Didn't see him again till I was a young man."

"I'm sorry for that."

"It's alright I had the chance to do many things. Travel, lasting friendships, and family." Asher sat back and looked up at the sky. "Just living life." Elsa followed his gaze.

Everything was so peaceful. This is what Elsa wanted, to just relax and enjoy the day. She set her plate back in the basket and lay down on the grass and closed her eyes. Asher looked at Elsa and smirked. The Queen was laying on the grass, not caring who saw nor caring how dirty her skirt was getting. She just existed. He took another bite out of his apple and glanced back at her.

He frowned when he noticed the grass around her hands frosted slowly. It stopped when she opened her eyes and noticed Ashers expression."Is something wrong," She asked him still laying down. He squinted at her and looked back at her hands.

"You frosted the grass." He answered. She sat right up and held her hand in her lap. Noticing the shape of her hand and fingers left behind in the frost. "Remember how you said that its hard to control,"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should let it go?"

"The last time I did that I froze Arendelle." He laughed.

"No don't let it go, go...relax and don't think about it," She thought about his suggestion and stuck out a shaky pointer finger.

She looked over to see his excitement and smiled. Giving her a boost of courage she raised her other hand and started to create snow. She twirled her hand above her other hand that was secured under what she was creating.

Asher watched in amazement as she formed a sculpture of his face and shoulders out of ice. When she finished, it dropped in her hand and she handed it to Asher. He took it and studied her handy work.

"This is amazing!" She smiled, she was glad that he appreciated it so much. "I mean...i-it's lovely Q-Queen Elsa."

"Your welcome."

"So? How did that feel?"

"Well I'm still a little uneasy about using my gifts but yes...it made me feel better."

"It is amazing." They both looked at each other and she broke the stare.

"We should go, I have some things I need to do before tomorrow." She lifted her self from the ground and mounted Genty. She waited as he grabbed the basket and fastened it to his saddle. He then placed his sculpture inside before mounting. "I will miss it here."

"You say that as if your not coming back?" He looked at her strange and hoisted himself up on Adiya.

"Because I probably won't, I'm the Queen. I have duties before fun or for myself that is. So it will be a long while before I am able to ride again." Genty huffed sadly at that remark and stomped his hooves. She pet him lightly and sighed.

"Who knows maybe you will get married soon and have your husband do all the work for you." he joked. Elsa blushed. Her married? She shook her head annoyed at Asher's oh so funny humor.

"Knowing my luck they will only marry for my kingdom or wont marry me because they fear me." She implied and kicked her heels and rode off.

"Your Majesty w-wait for me!" He yelled and hurried after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperate times calls for desperate measures

New trials to endeavor

Will this Queen become clever

Or will she fail beyond all measure

Elsa rode on up to the stables, she was a good ten paces ahead of Asher. The sun was setting with a red, orange haze. She smiled, it reminded her of the color of Anna's hair. She saw one of her stable boys come to her horses aid and offered her a stepping stool. She dismissed it polity and slipped from the back off her horse with ease. A few moments later Asher galloped into the stables square and hopped off Adiya. She huffed at his sudden movements as he grabbed her reins.

When he caught the queen's glance his lips formed an uncomfortable line. He walked passed Elsa slowly. Elsa watched as he went to say something but his mouth shut quickly. He side stepped and headed toward one of the stalls. She frowned and gave Genty pat on his neck. What was that about? Was he upset? She has seen that expression on her own face so many times. It's sad how recognizable it was to her.

She shrugged it away when the stable boy gestured to take Genty for her. She nodded a thanks and patted Genty before he walked away. Elsa wrapper her fingers into a ball of fabric in her skirt, gripping it tightly as she walked toward Asher who was leaning his arms against the door of Adiya's stall. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye and sighed with a grin, still not looking in her direction.

"Did you enjoy your ride Queen Elsa?" Elsa hummed. "That's good,"

"You seem upset...Did I do something to offend you?" Asher shook his head and smiled toward her.

"It's not you your Majesty, its me. I spoke out of turn. It's _me_ who's afraid I offended you."

"About?" He opened his mouth but yet again nothing came out. She noticed a slight flush to his cheeks.

"Ah...Well about the husband...Marriage thing. I apologize" She blinked and huffed relieved.

"You just caught me off guard that's all, so your forgiven. " He nodded toward her response.

"I'm glad," He leaned his body to his side noticeing one of the maids peep around the corner. She gasped when Asher noticed her eavesdropping. A moment later the young maid came up to Elsa and curtsied

"Your Majesty i'm here to accompany you to your chambers."

"Very well," She glanced toward Asher. He straightened his coat and bowed.

"Good night Queen Elsa." She smiled and with that he walked toward the exit of the stables, leaving the two ladies behind.

 **"And you will need to sign here and here," Elsa nodded and signed a pile of papers that Kai gave her before beginning breakfast. She yawned quietly, there was no polite way to yawn. Kai chuckled and grasped the pile of papers away.**

"Oh wait im not finished," she reached for them but he shook a finger at her.

"Elsa. Yes you are Queen now but remember you don't have to get a months paperwork done in one day. Pace yourself. You are allowed to be responsible but make sure you still have time for yourself." She stuck her tongue in her cheek and scrunched her nose playfully.

"If only that were true Master Kai." She teased and he rose his eyebrows in surrender.

It might be true what he was saying but she didn't want to disappoint her people. They deserve a good Queen who is willing to work hard and find an answer to a situation. Instead of running away from her problems and creating ice castles and such. They needed better and she was determined to give it to them. She was cut off from her thoughts when the side door to the room slammed open.

Elsa frowned curiously. Anna swayed back in forth almost tripping over her own feet, still in her night attire. She stopped and reached for the chair but her tired sight misjudged the distance and her hand flew downward. She gave out a little cry and hopped a step closer. Finally reaching the chair.

She gripped it tightly and pulled it out violently. Elsa gave out a small giggle and continued to watch her silly little sister plop in the chair. Very un-princess like, but of course Anna couldn't care less. Her bed head was more crazy then usual and she yawned loudly. Like a lion. The attitude, the hair, the yawn. Yes, she is most definitely acting like a lion. Elsa smiled, feeling a little better about her tiny yawn compared to Anna's roar.

"Uhgggggg!" Anna groaned loudly placing her tired head on the breakfast table face first. "Good morning,"

"You look like death child." Kai teased and Elsa choked on her tea.

"Tell me something I don't know." She replied while turning her head and sat up.

He smiled and went to place down a platter of jelly Danish's. Anna stopped him and urged him to set it down in front of her. He chuckled and acknowledged, handing her the platter. Anna grabbed one and took a huge bite out of her danish, enjoying the flavor. Elsa took another sip of her tea. Now prepared for any random humor.

Elsa pulled the napkin from her lap and started to wipe jelly from Anna's cheeks. Sometimes she felt as if she were being to sisterly or motherly even toward Anna. She didn't want to smother her. But for as long as Elsa could remember, she craved to be caring and sisterly. She wanted to worry and fuss over Anna.

They were separated for years from each other and Anna didn't seem to mind. In fact she would sometimes act purposely like this so that she could get attention from her big sister. Scared that she would turn her away again. Which Elsa couldn't blame her.

"Did you and Kristoff have a nice picnic?" Elsa asked. Anna swallowed hard and allowed Elsa to wipe the remaining jelly from her Chin.

"Well yes and no." Elsa grasped her teacup again while resting her elbows on the table. It wasn't very proper but she was feeling happy and little more comfortable. Or that Anna's bad manners were rubbing off on her.

"Really?" Elsa asked and sipped her tea.

"Yeah. I mean don't get me wrong it was amazing but..."

"But?"

"He still hasn't asked me..." Anna looked down into her lap, pressing her lips together. Elsa frowned, she lightly placed her teacup on the table.

"Anna...He..." Elsa stopped, flashing back to the night of the coronation. When Anna told Elsa she was engaged to that awful Prince Hans. When she didn't give her blessing, yet she was glad she didn't. But...But the last time she tried giving advice about love. She didn't know of it. Even now she still didn't know really of love but she was trying to. Though maybe today wasn't a good time to give her opinion on the matter. "Never mind..."

"Elsa no, its ok, you can tell me." Anna reassured her and she carefully continued.

"Well it has only been a year. You have the rest of your life's. Not that ...H-he should wait that long to ask you. I guess what I'm trying to say," Elsa grabbed Anna's hand. "Enjoy it. Enjoy it for as long as you can."

"So the moral of the story is be...patient?" Elsa nodded "Well ok I'll be patient but he better move his butt because I'm not getting any younger here!" They both laughed and Elsa gave a soft glance.

"If I am ever so lucky to find love the way you two have. I hope it is as pure and special."

"Naw is big sis feeling lonely?" Anna pouted. Elsa slapped her arm and rested back in her chair.

A royal guard entered the room along with Sir Asher which took Elsa by surprise. They both bowed to the Queen and Princess. Anna and Elsa nodded toward them. Elsa watched as the guard beside him jabbed Asher's side. She grimaced, annoyed. Why was he being so rude toward Asher. He walked to the other side of the room and whispered in Master Kai's ear. Elsa watched his expression. It went from concerned to delighted. He clapped his hands together laughing and walked eagerly to Elsa's side.

"My Queen we have just received word that King Thomas of Corona has reached the docks of Arendelle!" Happy Whispers from maids and servers filled the room.

"Oh I hope he brought Princess Rapunzel with him." One maid pleaded with glee.

"Yes, it has been so long and she is such a lovely soul!" Another replied.

"Uncle Thomas is here?!" Anna was so excited and stood up from her chair. "I'm going to go get ready. May I be excused?" Before Elsa could say anything she was already out the door, while arm in arm with two maids. They all ran with each other laughing down the hall. Elsa grinned and looked up at Kai.

"I thought they were coming in a week." Kai gave her a strange look.

"My Queen it has been a week." A week passed already? Time was not Elsa's friend. How time flies will always amaze her.

"Well we must greet them." She rose from her chair with grace and smiled to all the servants in the room. "Thank you so much for breakfast." She looked toward two girls. Who Elsa could only assume were maybe 15, 16. They smiled for they were the ones who prepared their meal. They both opened the double doors for Elsa to exit. She stopped and looked at the both of them. "Well done girl's." She whispered and she continued on her way. Smiling when she heard the quiet excitement from them as she left.

 **"Stay close behind boy." Asher rolled his eye's at the guards stiff order. Even though the message they were to bring to the Queen was his to deliver. They opened the door to the royal dining room, Asher was greeted with morning smells of pastries. He took a deep breath in discreetly so the guard wouldn't catch him doing so. His breakfast was interrupted that morning by the message of a scout watching the horizon and saw the Corona's crest on the flag of a ship coming to port. He was some what looking forward the ship's arrival, hoping his good friend Eugene was on board.**

They both entered at the same time with a bow to the Queen and Princess. He looked up to see Elsa's stunned look on her face. He grinned curiously at the stare she gave him. Asher straightened again feeling a painful jab of the guard's elbow.

"Get going," Out of respect to a fellow guard he nodded but all he wanted to do was jab back. He walked to the other side of the room where Kai stood.

"Asher," Kai greeted and Asher smiled at him, he could feel Elsa's stare.

"I have news,"

"Oh?"

"King Thomas's ship was seen on the horizon and will be porting soon." Kai's face lit up with excitement an clapped his gloved hand's together.

"That's wonderful news," He went to the Queens side and announced it. It seems everyone was excited as the room stormed with multiple whispers. Princess Anna hopped out of her seat and ran from the room to get ready. Taking two maids with her. He smirked, Rapunzel and the Princess must get along very well. Seeing Anna's hipper attitude was amusing, he wondered if Elsa was like that?

"I thought they were coming in a week?"

"My Queen it has been a week." He tried holding in a chuckle and coughed. Her face looked so confused. He watched her shrug and stand up slowly from her chair.

"Thank you so much for Breakfast." She finished and started walking towards the open doors that two maids held for her. Kai began to follow while giving Asher a friendly slap on the back.

"Well done girl's " Asher caught Elsa's thankful gesture and both of the girls smiled widely. As he walked out he gave the young ladies a wink and they both laughed.

Kai and Asher followed close behind Elsa. He smiled at the way the Queen acknowledged every single person, no matter the station. It reminded him of sweet Princess Rapunzel yet Elsa had a sense of matureness that Punz didn't have. It kinda irked him a bit. What was she like when she took off the crown? Put aside the duties. Was she careless in spirit? Did she have a sense of humor? What was behind that royal mask she wore? The thought intrigued him. He glanced at her height, was she always that short?

"Asher could you stay here for the Princess please." Kai asked. Asher nodded and he waited at the gates.

 **Elsa glanced to the flag on the ship. Waving courageously with the Corona symbol. She shielded her eyes, for the sun shown brightly.**

"Elsa!" She looked to the deck and saw Princess Rapunzel run towards her. Elsa went to hold her hands but was roughly embraced in Rapunzel's arms instead. "How are you cousin? It's been so long." She gasped happily. She squeezed Elsa so tight her arms hurt but she didn't mind.

"Yes it has," Rapunzel released her hold. "Your hair has grown." Rapunzel blew a rouge stand of hair out of her face and smiled. It swayed gracefully right below her shoulder blades. That length suit her.

"It's about time, now just 60 feet more to go." There was a pause and they both laughed. "Dear lord if it gets that long again I might cry." She gushed with an roll of her eyes.

"Hey I like blondes," Elsa looked over her shoulder and saw Prince Eugene and King Thomas close behind. Rapunzel went over to her husband and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"But you _love_ brunettes." Rapunzel smirked. He winked at her and kissed her cheek before adding.

"You didn't let me finish."

Elsa grinned, feeling slightly awkward. First Anna and Kristoff and now these two. She didn't realize it before but she was feeling it now. Feeling like the third wheel. She was a little jealous to be honest but still enjoyed seeing them so comfortable with each other. And happy, so so happy. She sighed to herself, she wanted to feel that happy someday too.

"Elsa," Her uncle gave her a soft smile. He opened his arms to her. She smiled and gave him a light hug. "Are you well dear?" She nodded and she felt the sting of tears burn through her eyelids. Her uncle looked so much like Mother and his strong embrace reminded her of Father. She held them back so her family wouldn't realize. They parted and she noticed a few tears in his eyes as well. He gave a sad sigh and laughed under his breath.

"You look more like your mother every time I see you." He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. She let out a slight cry and wiped away a tear. "Where is Anna?"

Elsa frowned, where _was_ Anna?

 **Asher waited outside Anna's room suddenly two maids came out and shut the door. He waited for a third person, the princess, but she didn't come out. He winced when he heard a crashing noise roar from inside. He heard Anna curse which raised a curious brow on his face. He jumped when Anna Swung her door open. She looked up at him with a determined stare. He gulped, this girl scared him. She reached out and pulled at the collar of his uniform.**

"You'll do."

"Princess Anna?" She yanked him into her room and shut the door. Asher tripped over a pile of clothes and a hidden resting chair in her very messy room. Twisting himself into a blanket hanging from the ceiling and hitting hard to the floor. "Ow..." He muffled.

"Alright I need your help with this." Anna ordered. He swiped the fabric from his face.

"With what exact-" He paused wide eyed as Anna stood there with an untied corset. She gave him a firm stare annoyed.

"Well c'mon and help me!" She barked turning her bare back to him. He swallowed. Asher stood up adverting his eyes, trying to focus on anything but...well her. He took hold of the laces with his fingers and started to loop them through the holes.

"So," He coughed, "Why didn't you have the maids help you with this?" He glanced to the curve of her freckled back and blushed. He shook his head, focusing even harder at the task at hand.

"Well I told them that I could do it and...well I couldn't reach the loops." It surprised him that she answered so calmly. She has a man in her room, tying up a corset. Her corset! Wasn't she at all embarrassed? His ears were on fire and she was just talking to him as if he were just another one of the maids! He reached the last loop, finally. "Make sure to give it a good tug," He leaned to his side and gave her a blank stare. He looked back to the laces in his hand and tugged.

"Is that tight enough." Did he really just ask?

"Yes, thank you." He tied a bow, fastening the laces hold and she turned fast. "Lets go." She walked out the door and he just stood there.

"I'm going to get hanged for this,"Asher said uncomfortably, staring at his hands and walked out of Anna's room. He took a quick glance back at it, scruching his eyebrows as he did so. "Good Lord,"

"What was that Asher?" Asher flew his head toward the voice. Kai stood there with a sketical expession. Asher stiffened, how long was he standing there? The thought kept repeating through his head as Kai walked forward. He prayed he had'nt seen him just walk out of Princess Anna's room. Oh god please. He looked into the room and back at him pokerfaced. Say somthing, anything. He smiled and let out a tired sigh. "We have tried everything to clean this up but the Princess has a whilwind of energey we have stopped trying." Asher Blew out a sigh of relief.

"It definitly looks like a whilwind came through here." Kai hummed in agreement.

"And her name is Anna. Well come on, im sure your anxious to see his magesty." Asher nodded, giving Anna's room one last scowl and followed Kai.

 **Anna reached the Royal court and jogged toward her cousin. She eeped and gave Rapunzel a tight hug. The group stopped talking to watch the reunion. Thomas folded his arms in front of him. Elsa could tell he loved seeing his daughter interact with his family. She was stolen away from him for so long. She sympathized for what her aunt and uncle went through.**

"How are you!? You look amazing!" Anna gave a thankful grin at Rapunzel's compliment.

"Thank you. I guess you have Sir Asher to thank for my amazing apperence." Elsa's eyes widened. What did she just say? Elsa walked toward her to ask just exactly what she meant by that and the doors opened as Asher and Kai walked in.

 **When Asher and Kai reached the royal court, Anna was already there greeting her family. Asher waved as he caught Rapunzel's eye and she ran to him.**

"Ash!" She jumped in mid air to give him a hug, catching him off guard and they both fell to the floor. Surprising everyone in the room except for Eugene and King Thomas. This behavior was normal to them. Asher caught a glance of Queen Elsa. She graced him with an angry scowl. What did he do? She rose am eyebrow toward Anna and then back to him. Oh.

"Hi Rapunz-" Asher was cut off.

"No letters!? None!? Zip!?" She stuck out her tongue and sat up angry. Eugene walked over lending both his wife and Asher a hand up.

"Yeah we were expecting word when you reached Arendelle Asher." They both stood in sync as Asher rubbed his head. Trying to figure out an answer for his lack of communication with his close friends.

"I was going to but I was distracted by other things." He bit his lip as he heard Elsa cough a smirk. He really was sorry. Eugene grinned calmly and opened his arms. Him and Rapunzel completely unaware. Asher smiled as well an accepted. He slapped his back and parted giving Rapunzel a quick hug as well. King Thomas came walking toward them and Asher stiffened into a salute. "Your Majesty." Thomas took his hand and Asher relaxed, giving him a firm handshake.

"Hello Sir Asher." He looked to Elsa over his shoulder. "How are you liking your personal guard Elsa?" Elsa furrowed her brows confused.

"Personal Guard?" She asked looking at Asher and Kai stiffen at the same time. The King was confused as well.

"Yes I sent him to protect you because of the threats. I wanted you to be safe." Elsa looked to Kai who tilted his head to the floor. Threats? Thomas looked to Kai. "Oh I see, Kai hasn't told you." Elsa looked to Asher. His eyes full of worry and regret. She felt ice form inside her palm.

"This is the first I've heard of anything. What are these threats?" Elsa finally answered.

King Thomas looked at the ground not knowing what to say. Rapunzel walked toward her, coming to her father's aid.

"Elsa...The Southern Asiles have been threatening Corona...and Arendelle. They want war for what you did to Prince Han's." Elsa heard Anna gasp behind her. Rapunzel looked to Asher and back to her. She licked her lips and continued. "They attempted to murder my mother. Asher saved her. He is very skilled and our best soildger. That's why we wanted him to protect you. They want you dead Elsa." Elsa's heart began to beat hard.

"We came to start planning if something like this occurs. My army is ready for anything. We are with you Elsa." Thomas encouraged.

"That's why your here?!" Ice shot from her hand sending ice flying, breaking a window near her. Everything around froze in silence. Elsa closed her eyes clenching her fist once more. She took a breath in, she was not going to run this time. "We will discuss this tomorrow. Master Kai will show you all to your rooms." Elsa walked fast but steady. Asher stopped her at the door.

"Queen Elsa-"

"Do not," She looked at him with embarrassment as tears fell from her eyes. He frowned firmly and looked away. "Do not speak to me." She finished and carried on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**The time has come to be brave**

 **A time to heal a time to change**

 **Forgiving is hard to do**

 **And loving is hard to prove**

 **A time to take off the mask**

 **To show that the past is past**

 **Enemies coming your way**

 **They scream checkmate**

 **So Little girl what will you do?**

 **We are waiting for your next move?**

 **As Elsa walked by herself through the halls, she clenched her icy fists hard. They lied. Kai lied, Asher lied and her uncle knew. Elsa stopped and leaned her weight on the wall next to her. War. That word kept repeating in her mind.**

How did it come to this? Had she done anything right being Queen? She thought of what her parents would've done in this situation but she couldn't think. She couldn't breath. Tears welled in her eyes. Her chest was heavy and she felt numb. Elsa then lifted her slumped self and stumbled while she walked. When she knew no was watching, Elsa ran through the servants hall and out the back door to the outside.

She was graced with the night air and the silence of her surroundings. Elsa grabbed her sides, feeling ice brush through her fingers. She let out a stiffle of a cry and jogged her way toward the stables. She shoved open the doors startling a few horses from their sleep. They hit their hooves to the ground as if showing their anger towards her. She hushed them sweetly and reached Genty's stall.

"G-Genty?" She asked sadly. Genty's ears perked up and he bayed happily. Elsa frowned, her shaking hands opening the stall and throwing her arms around his neck. She cried in his mane and didn't stop. She felt her horse hug her back with his head and huff at her.

"Elsa?" She froze and turned her head slowly. Rapunzel waved nervously at her outside the stall.

"Rapunzel?" Elsa wiped away the moisture from her eyes and smiled as best she could. She patted Genty on the neck and walked out of his stall. "I apologize for leaving so quickly I just needed-"

"Time to yourself?" Elsa furrowed her brow at her accurate answer.

"I was going to say, time to think." She lied. Rapunzel nodded and cracked a small smile.

"I understand." They both went quiet until Rapunzel broke the awkward silence between them. "I'm sorry about my father. You should have known, this is your kingdom." Elsa took a breath in, trying to control her shaky voice.

"Indeed."

"I think my father still seems to see you more his little niece then a woman who is Queen...But you should know Elsa I asked him as well as Asher not to tell you." Elsa felt her heart beat hard. Rapunzel of all people? Why? Rapunzel frowned at the sour expression Elsa tried to hide but failed to do so.

"I thought family didn't keep secrets like that from each other." Elsa sounded more stiff then she would've liked but it's how she felt.

"Elsa-"

"I honestly do not want to have this conversation with you, there is no excuse why you couldn't tell me!" Rapunzel held her shoulder tight. Catching Elsa off guard.

"We are having this conversation and you better listen to me!" Elsa froze and nodded. Rapunzel loosened her grip and raised her hand to Elsa's cheek. "Elsa I don't want to lose you and I was wrong to tell Papa not to tell you about Hans threat but after what happened to my mother... I didn't want to see that happen you or Anna."

"I can take care of myself," Elsa tried to sound confident but she could tell it didn't convince Rapunzel and she lowered her hand to her side.

"Elsa it's okay to be afraid and it's okay to have help, you need to be willing to except it. Your magic can only take you so far. I should know." Rapunzel grabbed her hair and twirled strands around her index finger. "If it wasn't for Asher we would've found my mother dead." Elsa bit on the inside of her mouth.

"I'm not sure if even want him as my guard now."

"Elsa there's going to come a day when your going to have to trust somebody and that person is going to be Asher. I really believe that. I wouldn't of sent him here to protect you if I didn't think so. Now stop being a cry baby and get some sleep alright?" Rapunzel acted like she was joking but she was serious too. Elsa grinned and looked up at the young women before her.

"You are a strong women Rapunzel." Rapunzel smiled widely at her. Rapunzel will always be joyful spirit but Elsa realized she wise and honest which Elsa appreciated more then she knew. Rapunzel looped her arm around hers and looked toward Genty.

"Before we go what's the story behind this guy? I heard he almost died"

"Believe it or not that's when I met Asher."

 **"Thanks for the sneak away buddy." Eugene leaned next to him on the wall outside the tavern in town. Asher shrugged awkwardly watching him down the last bit of beer from his mug and placing it on the ground.**

"Are you even allowed to drink cheap beer your highney?" Asher joked folding his arms.

"Rapunzel and I still visit the ugly duckling all the time so I don't think the royal family minds."

"The ugly duckling?! They have nasty beer!"

"They do," Eugene answered while adjusting his vest and hooded his face with his cloak. "Alright let's go." Asher nodded and did the same and walked up the stone road back to the palace. Asher noticed Eugene giving him a stare life a father would do to get the truth out of his child.

"What?"

"Stop moping Asher, Elly can't be mad forever." Eugene shifted his weight to hit Asher's shoulder but he dodged sending Eugene tripping over his own feet.

"I'm not moping." Eugene raised his brows in disbelief. Asher rolled his eyes. "I should have been honest that's all."

"We all should have but war is a touchy subject and Elsa has enough on her plate right now. We do truly care about her but she needs to accept help when it's offered." Asher nodded and gave Eugene a mischievous smile.

"Elly?"

"Oh God please don't tell her I said that."

"Your drunk."

"I am drunk."

 **"I think I can take it from here. Thanks kid." Eugene jogged toward a open door from the servants hall and walked in. Asher smirked when he heard the sound of tumbling pots and pans hit the stone floor as he turned and walked away. He tried to enjoy the crisp evening air but couldn't get the fact that he angered Elsa off his mind. The way she looked up at him with teary eyes made his stomach ache.**

Moments later he opened the door to a room that connected to the stable. Usually where the stable hand would sleep when having to watch the horses on night shifts. Asher was familiar with it since he use to be a stable boy for years in Corona. He was offered a room in the small palace next door but Asher never liked such soft beds and complete silence. He liked the sound of horses and a simple cot and fireplace beside him. The smell he could do with out but other than that, this was home to him.

He untied his cloak and placed to a hook beside the door and placed his sword beside the fire place. He knelt and Moments later the fire was lit and he sat on his bed. He shook his hair and starred into the flames. The ache in his stomach started to turn into a painful burn. He grabbed his waist rubbing the agitated area.

"No not again." He quickly stood up and grabbed the water bucket next to thee door. He sat back on the bed and placed it between his knees. Leaving a burned hand print on the rim of it.

When the burning sensation grew he thrust his hands into the water. He gasped from the pain and watched as bubbles started to form around his hands. Creating little ripples, moments after the bubbles became a boil and steam aggressively curved around his face. He begged for it to stop and soon the pain in his gut disappeared along with the heat in his hands. He lifted his hands and looked into the empty bucket, dry as a bone. He kicked with an angry grunt and slammed his body backward onto the cot. He breathed heavy while sweat dripped from is brow.

"It's getting worse."

 **While waiting for the Queen exit her chambers, Asher yawned and squinted his tired eyes toward the dull conversation across the hall to some maids talking about the events the day before. Once they caught Asher's stare, one hushed to the other and hurried to their chores.**

"All about yesterday? Rumors sure get around fast here."

"They do?" Asher looked down to Elsa standing next to him. He didn't even have time to jump from her sudden appearance. "I see," Elsa said as she looked down at the floor sadly. He furrowed his brows and looked straight ahead in front of him.

"I'm sure its nothing," He said carefully. "They must be complaining about their duties if anything." He peeked from the corner of his eye watching a soft grin cross her lips. It was obvious she was still upset but she grinned anyway which made him feel better. They both caught each others glances and broke it quickly. Both feeling the heaviness between them. Asher began to open his mouth to say something but was broke off by Kai.

"Your Magesty." Kai said and stopped in mid walk slowing his pace toward Elsa and Asher. Elsa frowned at him and lifted her head high.

"Master Kai."

"Elsa I'm sorry I-" Elsa lifted her hand and he stopped.

"Master Kai that is in the past now. Lets focus on the matters at hand." He nodded and cleared his throat.

"King Thomas awaits you in the library." When he finished he bowed and headed down the hallway instructing two maids to follow him. Elsa began walking in the direction of the library, Asher moved forward a step and stopped. She never wanted a personal guard in the first place and that look she gave him. Completely confused, scared and hurt. Maybe it was best to plant his feet where they were and keep them there. Elsa paused her pace and glanced behind her.

"Are you coming?" Asher blinked and she asked again. "Are you-"

"Yes!...I mean, i'm sorry." He stepped to her side and they continued down the hallway.

"Me too." Elsa said quietly. Asher felt her arm slip though his and he grinned. He knew then that it wasn't a guard she needed.

It was a friend...

 **Asher felt Elsa tighten her grip as the two guards reached the handles of the double doors and opened them. They both slowly entered the library, King Thomas, Rapunzel and Eugene sat a table in the middle of the room in deep discussion. King Thomas smiled and stood from his chair.**

 **"Queen Elsa, Sir Asher please come sit."**

 **They both nodded and sat down in the two empty chairs across from Eugene and Rapunzel with King Thomas at the head. On the table, papers, maps and books were sprawled across it.**

Books of old religions and maps that lead to lands that Elsa had never seen before. She had read every book in every cranny of that library and had never read or seen of such places. She was so lost in curiosity and thought that she almost forgot that there were people in the room. She came back to her senses and sat straight. She looked for Anna but she was't there.

"I know I say this often but...Where's Anna?" Rapunzel whispered back in reply.

"She told me she had work to do and couldn't get away. Elsa rolled her eyes. That was code for "I'm going to sneak away and see Kirstoff" Elsa knew she hated work and always found a way to get out of it. Though Elsa would rather her not be part of this discussion. Of all things she did not want Anna to see her big sister start throwing ice spears across the room because she couldn't control her emotions. Elsa watched King Thomas reach for a book and held it up for everyone to see.

"This will help us solve our problem." He opened to a passage in the book and read aloud.

"There is a Ying and there is a Yang. Opposites that can never change. There is evil and there is good. There are things that shouldn't be known and things that should. For what I am about to say is the truth and the truth alone. There will be war Between Sun and Snow. For it is prophecy and it is certain. This war will surely be a burden. But be not afraid for there is a higher help. Find the man who contains joy that does not melt. His fear does not exist. He can withstand arrows with his icy fists. For he will help the daughter of snow."

King Thomas stopped to look at Elsa and back to the book and continued.

"The true secret of winter he will show. Daughter of Winter, when all is lost. Seek out the Guardian who calls himself Frost."

They all looked up when Asher stood to his feet with shock in his eyes. When Asher noticed his sudden outburst he just stood there.

"Asher? You alright buddy?" Eugene asked standing to his feet as well. Asher shook his head checking his hands every now and then. His heart was beating fast. No steam...no fire. He clenched his fist and finally words came out.

"I know this guardian."

"You _know_ him?"

"I mean...my village. Where I grew up with my adoptive family."

"You were adopted?" Eugene was stunned. Elsa frowned at his strange expression. Asher and Eugene were friends. Didnt he know? Asher nodded uncomfortably and continued.

"In our village there was young man who had the same abilities as Elsa-"

"There was someone like me?!"

"Y-Yes but...he was different.. he had fire." Elsa noticed him struggling to find the words and sweat rolling down his forehead. Was he nervous for some reason? Scared? No one else seemed to notice as much as she did. "This guardian said he could freeze his heart, temporarily stop the growth of power inside him."

"Wouldn't that kill him?" Elsa asked remembering when she froze Anna's heart which almost cost her, her life."

"No, since he was a magical being it wouldn't effect him."

"Why did he want to get rid of this power?" Rapunzel asked next.

"He couldn't control it." Elsa sympathized for the man, she knew exactly how that felt. "And it caused him pain every time it happened. Frost promised to come back to finish the process of completely freezing his heart over but it was to late. He didnt return and-" Asher began to sound angry. "The man couldnt control his powers, killed his family and wounded half the village. People hunted him down, called him a demon from hell. Devil's spawn. And the guardian still didn't come."

Everyone was silent except King Thomas.

"So your saying is the Guardian-"

"He won't help us." Asher said bluntly. "He didnt help my brother he wont help us."

"He was your brother? And-" Elsa licked her lips. "Tht was your family?" He nodded and Elsa gasped.

Everyone was silent. Elsa looked to her lap she shook her head and closed her eyes. "But he is the _only_ one who can help us stop the war?" She opened her eyes and tried not to focus on Asher's questioning face.

"The prophcey said he is the only one who can help _you_. Elsa you are the daughter of Winter." When Thomas finsihed she looked at Asher and to him.

"Then we must find him...and Asher will lead us to him." She looked back to him and he looked away from her.

"Is that an order?" He asked dryly still not making eye contact.

"Yes." He paused surprised at her respounce, after a few moments he straightened his jacket.

"Then I will prepare for our journey, excuse me." He stomped away, opening and slamming the double doors behind him. Elsa flinched at the sound, shutting her eyes tightly. Refuseing to open them. She was scared. Did she just make an enemy out of her new friend?


	4. Chapter 4

**The journey has begun.**

 **As well as the Trials to come.**

 **The Searching for a savior.**

 **When you notice strange behavior.**

 **You see from your right hand man**

 **Will he run the way you ran?**

 **Or will the truth unfold?**

 **Will he be scared or bold?**

 **The flame is too deadly.**

 **This devil inside is not friendly.**

 **Your his angel, will you save him?**

 **Or will you, like his brother, curse him to damnation?**

 **Thinking. Elsa could not stop thinking about the journey. What did she need? How long would she be gone? How is she going to tell Anna she couldnt come? Could she handle the royal responsibilities with out her? And most important how long would Asher be angry with her?**

After he left, Eugene, Rapunzel and King Thomas discussed of when they should leave and what would be suitable to bring on their journey. The discussion went on for a few more hours, making sure every little detail was in order. They would all return to Corona the day after tommorrow to prepare their kingdom for war. King Thomas metioned that Elsa would travel with a trusted young man from a land called Berk on their journey to search for the Guardian which made her feel slightly better. They stayed in the library well into the night and still Asher did not return. Eugene said he just needed some time...But how much time?

Elsa snuggled into her pillow, she tried to sleep but the thought of leaving her country to another made her eyes open again. She was leaving not only her people but Anna behind as well. It made her sick to her stomach. What if something happened while she was gone? What if she needed her? What if-? Elsa yanked the covers over her head. Her mind was so full of worry and questions she was surprised her nerves hadn't froze her bed into a sheet of ice.

At least she could tell herself she did well controlling her emotions on the topic of war that morning. Though she did feel the ice wanting to explode from under her fingers. It was going to take time but she will conquer this...the fear...Elsa blew out huffs of frustrated breathes into the air, thinking again about...him. She made Asher upset...it bothered her.

She didn't understand why. She only knew him for a week, why would she even care? He's practically a stranger to her. So why? She wanted to apologize. But how could she when she was still ordering him to help find the Guardian Frost.

What happened to his family is unimaginably frightening and his brother being hunted like an animal...How could someone do that? Elsa squeezed her eyes shut remembering the memory of her own people fearing her powers because they did not understand them. Yet she was never hunted, she just ran away, Asher's brother was. Elsa thought to herself on how he must have been so scared. She shivered. Asher never did finish his story about his brother. Did he die? Did Asher's brother die because he couldn't control what he could do? Elsa sucked in a small cry. Did Asher not only lose his family but his brother too?

"Asher..." Elsa pressed her hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry." Asher was all alone.

He became an orphan a second time. How old was he when this happened? Did he have to go back to the orphanage in Carona? That would explain why he was a stable boy when Eugene found him. He heart ached, she didn't consider Asher's feelings, she simply just ordered him to do it.

Wasn't she just doing what a Queen would do? If this is what it meant to be Queen, she started by losing what could of been a wonderful friendship. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but before she could the sunrise began to peek through her curtains.

 **Your leaving me?!" Elsa hushed her sister quietly In Anna's bedroom. Anna rubbed her forehead moving away hair from her extreme bedhead. "Why?!"**

"I told you why." Elsa replied sweetly. Her uncle wanted to keep this from Anna but Elsa thought otherwise. Secret keeping will no longer keep getting in between her sister and her again. Besides Anna would have found out anyways. "I won't be gone long."

"When are you leaving? I want to go with you."

"Tomorr-"

"Tomorrow!?" Elsa hushed her again and placed her hands in Anna's. She gave Elsa a disappointed stare, making her feel even more upset about the situation.

"Someone has to stay here and watch the kingdom. I would stay if I could but," Anna stopped her.

"Your the reason why you have to go." Elsa nodded.

"You have to stay with Kristoff and our people. Kai will help you in anyway he can with the responsibilities." Elsa reassured her and Anna smiled. It wasn't as bright and playful as usual but at least it was something.

"Alright Elsa...I get it..." Elsa leaned in and gave Anna kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later at dinner ok?" She nodded and then looked at Elsa confused.

"Dinner?"

"It's noon Anna."

"Oh?...Oh." Elsa giggled and walked out of her bedroom into the hall. "Whatever! Im not the only one still in her nightgown." Elsa shrugged. She worked through the rest of the morning in her nightgown while doing paperwork.

"Were you going to see Kristoff before he went on his up North."

"Uh?"

"At noon?"

"Oh No!" Anna wiped the covers off her and headed to get dressed. "Thank you for waking me up!" Elsa luaghed again with a nod and closed the door to her room.

When she reared the corner she quickly by stepped backwards, pressing her back to the wall. Asher was in front of her door pacing back and forth mumbling things that she couldn't make out. She peered around the edge of the wall watching him go to knock but threw his hands to his sides. He shook his hair in frustration and twirled to walk away. He stared at his feet while rubbing the back of his neck. Releasing a long sigh in the air, he rested his fore head into her door. Elsa smiled at his continued failed attempts to knock on the door.

"Anna." She slapped her hand over her mouth. Did she say that out loud? She swung her body back to the wall again, hoping he didn't hear her.

"Queen Elsa?" She froze only moving her eyes to see Asher looking down confused at her. "Why are you covering your mouth?" She pressed her lips together and swiped her hands to her side.

"Um..." She tried to act as ladylike as she could and pretended to fix her night gow- She was still in her nightgown!?

She stared up embarrassed and folded her arms in front of her, leaning her body in the opposite direction of Asher. Once Asher realized also she was in her nightgown, a slight flustered grin spread across his lips. He cleared his throat with raised eyebrows toward the ceiling. Asher began to unbuttoned his jacket, Elsa frowned not only at what he was doing but by the thick wrapped bandages around his hands. She quickly fixed her stare to her feet, hoping he hadn't seen her starring. With out warning Asher placed the uniform jacket on her shoulders. Elsa glanced up at him and he winked at her. With that he gave her a small salute and walked away.

She smiled at him. The way he knocked on the door reminded her of Anna. Elsa frowned at the thought, all those times ignoring her. She should have opened that door. She came to her senses and headed toward her door.

Elsa huddled deeper into the uniform. Please don't let anyone see. All she needed was the maids starting rumors again around the castle about the queen sneaking through the castle in her night clothes. Elsa opened and slammed her door and stumbled over her feet to the floor. Once she hit the ground she froze the carpet underneath her.

She groaned, annoyed at the icy accident. She sat up and placed the jacket securely back on her shoulders. She breathed in, the jacket had a strong scent of...What was it. She pulled the collar near her face and took another breath...Pine? Pine tree's was exactly what is was.

It was so sweet and refreshing. She found herself smelling it like an idiot. It was nice. She felt extremely silly in doing it but she never ever had the chance to just walk into the forest and smell this scent from the trees. The last time she had was a year ago when her people first saw the true power of her magic and that was under very different circumstances.

She clenched tighter to the fabric and stood, passing her mirror. Curious she ran her arms through his jacket. Swiftly she flipped her hair out of the inside of the uniform and turned side to side studying herself in the mirror. It was so huge on her. Elsa smiled at the way the uniform sagged way below her waistline and fell off her wrists, dangling because it was so long.

Asher was quite tall which irritated and flattered her at the same time. She glanced at the long width of the shoulders. It must of been that way because of the strong build of his body. She sighed sadly, she would have to return this to him later and wont be able to smell the lovely scent of pines anymore. Elsa rubbed her cheeks and glared into the mirror. Was she blushing?

 **"Ill see you soon in Carona Elsa and ill see you when I come to visit again." Rapunzel squeezed Elsa and Anna's hands tightly. Anna huffed.**

"Don't take so long next time kay?"

"Deal." Rapunzel took Eugene's arms and walked up to the ship. King Thomas came up to the two girls giving them both a hug.

"I have sent word to Berk two days ago. I'm sure they will be at the edge of Corona waiting for you." Anna gasped.

"Wow that's quick considering it will take Elsa three." Anna questioned.

"Are Berk and Corona close to each other?" Their uncle laughed.

"Oh god no. But their way of transportation is quite impressive. Believe me you'll understand once you see the chief of Berk." Elsa and Anna gave a skeptical look as Asher called out behind him. He jogged up to the three of them and tried to catch his breath. Elsa was relived to see he had another uniform on. Considering the fact she forgot to give back the one he lent to her earlier. "Asher you almost missed us."

"Forgive me your Majesty." He apologized.

"Its quite fine Sir Asher. Take care of the girls for me, especially the Queen." He raised out a hand and Asher grabbed it hard.

"Yes sir." Elsa gave a slight wince at their firm handshake and shortly was surprised. His bandages were gone. But by the way Asher held himself, you could almost tell he felt no pain. Almost. She noticed slight gashes and bright burns on his fingers. How did he get those painful wounds? "Well goodbye girls, take care." He gave nod toward Asher one last time before heading up the dock to the ship. A few mintues later the ship set sail and disappeared into the sunset. Elsa watched quietly before Anna shoved in front of her.

"I have news!" Anna grabbed her arm and yanked her into a run to the palace. "Coming Dasher!" Asher laughed aloud and started jogging behind them.

 **Anna lead them into the dinning hall and sat Elsa in her seat at the table.**

"What has gotten into you?" Elsa asked while Anna sat next to her. Asher slowed his run into a steady walk into the room and took his place standing by the door.

"Oh nothing," She replied gleefully. "Elsa we need celebrate." After she said that a servent placed a platter of chocolates and tea in front of them.

"What are we celebrating?" Anna hushed her playfully and pooped one of the choacolates into her mouth. She waved her arm in the air and pointed to Asher.

"C'mon, you need to celebrate with us!" She demanded pointing at an open seat next to Elsa. He looked toward Elsa awkwardly and she nodded. Anna waited until he sat to continue. After he settled in; Anna finally released the words that were so desperately trying to escape her mouth.

"I'm engaged!" Elsa gasped Happily and grabbed her hand.

"Anna that's wonderful news!"

"Thank You!"

"See, what did I tell you." Anna stuck out her tongue and they both laughed.

"Congratulations your majesty! Who is the lucky man?"

"Oh that's right! You haven't met Kristoff yet huh?!"

"How did he propose?" Elsa asked eagerly. Anna gave off an awkward laugh and shrugged.

"Ahh he didn't."

"What?" Asher asked. Elsa too was slightly confused by that answer.

"Well not at first that is! We were having a picnic like...Ya'know like we always do and we were just enjoying the afternoon together and," Anna sighed and put her head face down on the table. She continued through muffled sentences. "We kinda were lost in each other's eyes and...All of a sudden!" She rose her body up quick startling both Elsa and Asher. "He said it _"Marry me."_ Thats it."

"How...romantic." Anna took Asher's words as a compliment but Elsa knew better, giving him a judging grin, glad that Anna didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice.

"Right?! Like he didn't ask it was like more of...a demand or a _desire_ and...and of course after that I couldn't say no so...Yup! I'm engaged!"

"Im so happy for you shall we announce it to Arrendelle tomorrow?

"Maybe when you get back?" Elsa completely forgotten she was leaving the next day.

"That's right...Oh Anna I'm so sorry I wish this wasn't happening right now."

"Its fine." Anna paused trying to find a way to break the silence heaviness in the air. As she thought of an "escape" one of the servers came out with sandwiches. "Ah! Yes! Food Phew! I-I mean yum! Lets eat and we can just enjoy each others company."

"Well I'll let you two have your dinner."

"Oh no Dasher." Asher froze and looked up at Anna. "I know nothing 'bout you and we are going to fix that, your staying." He looked to Elsa to see if it was alright to join again. Elsa looked back and forth to them both.

"Anna; Sir Asher doesn't have to stay if he doesn't want to." Elsa glanced over to Asher who seemed to be acting a little disappointed. Did he want her to ask him to stay?

"Oh no he's staying! If he is going to be taking my sister on an adventure without me, he needs to have my blessing." Asher laughed and Elsa hoped he didn't take that offensive.

"Well I guess i'm just going to have to stay." With that he sat back down in his chair.

"Thank you!" Anna said loudly.

"What would you like to know?" Anna leaned in with a devious pointing finger.

"Everything."

 **The night was filled with stories of Asher's childhood. How his love for horses came from his adoptive father who trained wild horses for the palace. Asher's horse, Adiya, was given to him for his 14th birthday and his mother was an artist who illustrated beautiful paintings. He had a little sister named Sharon-Rose and an older brother, Eric who Elsa assumed was the one with powers.**

He lived in the mountains. He was in love. Asher cleared his throat when talking about _her_. His eyes watered a little when he spoke of how caring and beautiful and brave she was...Was? He quickly changed the subject speaking about how he saw a Pegasus in the mountains.

Anna smirked not believing a word he said about this little story of his. He told them humorous stories about the many failed attempts of his little sister trying to make bread or about the adventures of his Russian father sailing the seas, claiming to have seen dragons which intrigued Elsa and Anna. Elsa enjoyed the conversation between the three of them. So much energy and fun... It was perfect. They ate and laughed to the point of tears but soon their conversation came to an end and they left the table to head to their rooms. They all walked together still talking about Asher's stories till Anna reached her chambers.

"Well this is my stop. Thank you for a fantastic evening _Asher_." He smiled at the fact that she said his name correctly and nodded. Elsa smiled too, he was on Anna's good side now.

"Your welcome. Good night Princess Anna." She yawned and shut her door. Elsa and Asher looked at each other and shared a gush of chuckles and giggles. "Goodnight your Majesty."

"Oh Asher wait." Elsa went to her room next door and opened her door. A few moments later she carried out Asher's uniform jacket and handed it to him. "Thank you for this."

"Your welcome." Elsa couldn't help but smile and looked to the floor. "What is it?" He asked amused.

"What were you going to say to me this morning?"

"What?" She raised a brow at him. He blinked a few moments and tried not to smile from her compete expression change. "Okay, okay. I was going to apologize for yesterday so," He knelt his head down to her height. "Im sorry." Elsa went to say something but was cut off. " And I'm so sorry that your short." He said through wheezes of laughs. She slapped him and straightened.

"You remember Sir Asher that I'm still a queen and will be respected as such." He nodded in sarcasm. "And I accept your apology."

"What a relief." He then bowed and started walking down the hall.

"Oh sir Asher?" He turned and waited for her to walk up to him. "May I see your hands?" He looked at her confused. She waited patiently as he put the uniform over his shoulder and reached his hands toward her. He hesitated a moment, realizing he had wounds on his hands. Before he could pull them in she held them gently in hers. Elsa observed the burns and bruises on his knuckles. "What happened?"

"Damn Fireplace." Asher joked. Elsa continued to look at his swollen hands with concentrated concern. She closed her eyes an placed his and her hands together. A small white, blue glow illuminated between them. Light swirls of ice danced across the inflamed part of his fingers. The cold covered the painful cuts and bruises of his wrists and traveled gently down his hand. Soon the inflammation was gone and ice acted as a band aid to the cuts. She opened her eyes and studied his hands.

"There that should hel-" She stopped when she noticed Asher's blank expression. He reached toward her hair and cradled her braid in his grasp. His eyes narrowed in a way like he was trying to understand her. His hand then traveled up to her cheek. "Asher?" He froze. What was he doing? Asher gave a small embarrassed grin and set his hand on her head. "Thank you, they feel much better now." With that he left Elsa still confused by Asher's strange behavior.

 **Thinking. Asher could not stop thinking about that evening. He had the chance to see a side of the Arendelle sister's he had never seen before. Even though Anna scared him sometimes but behind her awkwardness was a smart and kind young women. The Queen surprised him the most.**

Elsa put up this mature, structured facade that was hard to break through but once Anna was in the room she laughs loudly, has joined in on jokes and even made silly faces. It was sad that side of her, that beautiful side of her, had to be veiled to where only the people would see was a serious ruler. He couldn't blame her, after all her people might think that her being as young as she is as well as Queen meant many high expectations. Asher wanted to see her with out the crown and he got his wish, he saw her being herself. He rubbed his palm against his cheek trying to remove the smile he wore while walking though the stables into his room.

He set his jacket on the chair next to fire place reminding him of Elsa in her night gown. He frowned at the bucket in the corner... It still bore his hand print on the side of it, seared into the wood with way of disappearing. He would have to remove it soon before someone found it. He didn't dare light a fire again, fearing it would trigger, whatever it was he had. That burn in his stomach, the burning of his hands _. His hands_.

He rose his hand up in front of him. Elsa caught him off guard, in the most beautiful way ever. She tried to heal him...Remembering her kind touch made him envious. He wanted to touch like that but the fear of that touch marking a person with a red burn made him afraid of himself.

Asher shook his head knowing that if this fire continued to burn inside him he might as well be considered a demon from hell...A monster. He could only think of one person he never wanted to see that side of him. This new friend he wanted to prove too that he was good.

"Elsa."


End file.
